


Funny Bone

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, beta-shifted Derek, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/12/18: “lick, visible, bleed”





	Funny Bone

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/12/18: “lick, visible, bleed”

Piercing cries sent Stiles hurtling to Mac’s room, to see him clutching his elbow, Derek already there, beta-shifted.

“Baby, what happened!”

“That _thing_ _hurt_ me!” Pointing to his dresser, Mac uncovered his elbow, revealing no visible damage.

“Can daddy take a look?”

“Is it gonna _bleeeed_?”

“Sweetie, there’s nothing there. You just bumped it. Want Papa to fix it?”

“ _Yes!”_

After approximately five seconds of pain-drain, “How much _longer,_ Papa?” Mac complained.

Derek let go. Mac resumed trying to keep his balloon in the air.

“Prematurely gray’s in our future,” Stiles sighed. Derek, still shifted, just gave him a lick.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have an ongoing kid fic series where married Derek and Stiles have a son, so I switched things around for this drabble (because I think I like this little trio too and may add more, confined to this drabble series.) Mac's full name is John Malcolm, named after his grandfathers (the Sheriff is always named John in my fics, and Malcolm is always Derek's dad's name in all my fics.) Mac is five or six here. He's hyper, melodramatic and has inherited a certain one of his fathers' tendency to flail. In my Teodor series Stiles is Papa and Derek is Daddy; I switched that here.


End file.
